


I'm With You

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Starshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what, he was always going to be there for his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble RQ from tumblr. Hope you like it, comments are appreciated!

Everyone falls in love with a reason.

And with love, comes care and compassion.

Yusei knew this. He knew what he signed up for when he began dating Jaden. So why was his partner doubting everything said?

Jaden Yuki was upset. Punching walls, yelling at himself…thinking he was all alone. He was never truly alone however, being accompanied by his teacher’s soul, a cat and the spirit of a dragon-chimera Duel Monster. But no matter. He blocked them out.

He had become physically stronger over the years, possessing powers from a fusion. But from past events, he was emotionally weaker. The dropout boy’s trauma had inflicted on him badly, and the past would never leave him. Despite being reassured by his close friends, Jaden was always going to blame himself. That it was _his_ fault. He caused _everything._ He _deserved_ all this suffering.

And no one was going to understand him.

However, Yusei did try. No, the dark-skinned Fudo was never going to truly understand his boyfriend’s pain; He didn’t experience Jaden’s exact trauma. Yusei knew that he was always going to be there for Jaden though, and would never give up in trying to make sure everything was alright.

The blue-haired adult approached the red-clad brunet, who was full of anguish. He grabbed onto the other from behind, wrapping his arms around Jaden’s body. Yusei was pushed back forcefully, which resulted in a sigh.

“Jaden…”

The agitated brunet turned around to face his partner, face red and full of tears. “Why are you even here, Yusei? I don’t understand why you haven’t left yet!”

“I have no reason to,” was Yusei’s response. It was true, Yusei had no valid reason to leave his boyfriend all alone.

“Can’t you see, Yusei? I’m always going to be like this! I’m horrible, I’m damaged…” He eyes flickered from brown to green and red, a result of his Duel Spirit’s powers. “I’m a _monster_ …”

“Jaden. You’ve told me of your past, as much as you possibly could. I know that I cannot fully comprehend your pain, but I do know this. I understand you.”

 _“Bullshit!”_ A punch to the wall. “All my friends say the same thing, and I was the one who resulted in their deaths! But they won’t ever truly forgive me… I don’t deserve it.”

“But they came back. They forgive you. I’ve spoken to them, and I can tell of someone’s true words.”

“Yusei, you’re going to make it worse by staying here! All I’ll ever do is act like this! I don’t want you to be witnessing this everytime… How I really am…”

Yusei wrapped his arms around his partner again, knowing that the other was calming down.

“Look, Jaden. You’re a wonderful person, and you’re important to me and your friends. You may not think it, but we all forgive you for everything you have done. It’s okay to not understand that, give it time. I’m with you, alright?”

A kiss on the neck.

“I love you, Jaden. Moments like these won’t ever change that. You’re a good person, and you’re deserving of happiness. Even if it takes time for that to approach you.”

Jaden stood in silence for a few, before dumping his head onto Yusei’s shoulder. It was going to take him a long time to understand the caring words of his boyfriend, but the event from earlier had made him tired. All he could do right now was appreciate Yusei’s love, and slowly give a hug in return.

Even if it was going to take forever, Yusei Fudo was always going to be with Jaden through thick and thin. He was going to use all the time in the world to make his partner feel loved.

And Jaden appreciated every effort.

After all, they loved each other.


End file.
